Our Destinies
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Maybe there is some truth to these fortune cookies... Helga wants Fabrizio to ask her to the dance, will he?


**a/n: James Cameron owns all the characters!**

* * *

_Your soulmate will fulfill your greatest desire._

16 year old Helga Dahl stared at the fortune cookie wrapper in disbelief. She was currently sitting in her World History class next to her best friend, Shannon O'Neal. It was awesome because their teacher, Mr. Andrews, didnt' really care if his students ate food in class. So she didn't get in trouble.

"Shan!" Helga whispered, nudging her friend's arm with the eraser of her mechanical pencil.

"What?" Shannon looked over, a puzzled expression across her face.

"Look at this," Helga handed her the fortune cookie wrapper.

Shannon scanned it quickly, while Mr. Andrews was labeling a map of Europe on the board. "O-M-G," she whispered excitedly.

Helga let out a whispery giggle. "I know!"

For the remainder of the class period, Helga kept fidgeting in her seat. She was dying to know if her fortune would come true or not, even though it was just a fortune cookie prediction, Helga had a good feeling in the pit of her stomach.

There was one thing she'd been wanting for the past few weeks; for Fabrizio De Rossi to ask her to the dance. Helga was a tall girl with long and wavy blonde hair, and piercing turquoise colored eyes, like a goddess right out of Old Norse mythology.

She was also very nice, funny, and easy-going. If she so desired, she could probably get any guy she wanted. However, the only guy she had eyes for, was Fabrizio. The very thought of him made her fidget in her seat again.

Fabrizio was a few inches taller than her. He had soft and wavy dark brown hair, and sweet hazel eyes that could light up a room. He played on the basketball team, and had a fair shot, that earned the team several baskets throughout their games. She also liked the faint mustache stubble forming on his upper lip.

Even though they were pretty good friends, Helga was always afraid to tell him how she felt. Her biggest secret that no one but Shannon knew about, was that she kept the newspaper ads from De Rossi's Pizza Palace owned by Fabrizio's grandfather, because Fabrizio's face was on them.

She hid them in her drawer and occasionally took them out and fantasized about being his girlfriend, while staring at his handsome face. It was weird, she knew, but her crush was just that intense.

Mr. Andrews' voice snapped her out of her reverie. "And since the dance is this weekend...no homework! But be prepared for the text next Tuesday! Have a safe and fun weekend everyone..." he was saying. The class cheered and rushed out of the classroom. It was the end of the day, and Helga couldn't wait to get home.

"Look Helgs, even if Fabrizio doesn't ask you, you should still go to the dance. We'll just form a girls group or something," Shannon said as they walked towards their lockers.

"Yeah I guess..." Helga said. Her tone turned glum, realizing that Fabrizio probably wouldn't ask her. The dance was Saturday night and it was Friday, it was so late already, maybe Fabrizio wasn't even going.

Just then, Tommy Ryan stopped them in the hallway. "Hey Shannon, wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked with a sly wink.

Shannon looked at Helga pleadingly. Helga rolled her eyes and nodded. "YES!" Shannon squeaked. "I-I mean...yeah, I guess that could work..." she blushed. Tommy grinned and continued towards his own locker.

The fact that Tommy had just asked out Shannon, sent a rush of hope through Helga. Tommy was good friends with Fabrizio, maybe they could form a double-date group. Tommy had asked late, maybe Fabrizio would too.

"See ya later Shan," Helga said, waving to her best friend as Shannon reached her locker.

"See ya!" Shannon called, as Helga continued on her way.

Helga reached her own locker and packed up her things. Just as she slammed it shut and turned on her heel to walk up the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone spun her around, and before she could register what was going on, she felt a pair of wet lips smacking against her own and the smell of winter mint wafted into her nostrils.

Her eyes were closed, and as she slowly opened them, they were met by a pair of hazel ones. Helga backed up a few inches to see who had kissed her, and nearly fainted. Fabrizio was standing in front of her, shifting on his feet.

"Helga Helga Helga...you are so pretty, did anyone ever tell you?" he asked, gently taking her hands in his own. Helga suddenly couldn't feel her hands, they had gone completely numb.

"Fabrizio? What...?" Helga couldn't even breathe. She didn't have to. Fabrizio cut her off with another kiss.

"I've liked you for so long, and if I didn't kiss you right here right now, I think I would have exploded into teensy bite size pieces," Fabrizio said, grinning. Helga let out a light, almost ditzy, giggle.

"I keep all of your grandpa's pizza ads because they have your face on them," she blurted, almost completely delirious.

"That's nice," Fabrizio kissed her yet again.

"I think I love you," Helga mumbled.

"I think I love you more," Fabrizio mumbled back.

Helga suddenly got her senses back, and pulled away sharply. "Hang on..." she breathed, utterly confused.

Fabrizio looked a bit startled, then smiled and gently released her hands. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt. It's just I've really liked you for such a long time and I didn't know how to tell you," he admitted. "You know I'm awful with words, so kissing you was the only way I could think of to make my point."

Helga bit her lip. "That's insane, I feel exactly the same way!" she exclaimed.

"Helga, this is so overdue but, will you go to the dance with me?" Fabrizio asked.

"Fabrizio, of course I will, I've been praying you'd ask me for weeks!" Helga replied.

"That's so crazy," Fabrizio laughed.

"No this is crazier...look," Helga giggled, showing him the fortune cookie slip.

So maybe there is some truth to these fortune cookies...


End file.
